yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-yos
This page is meant to be a collection of all the basic information regarding yo-yo hardware and maintaining it. If you are looking for a review of a specific yo-yo, take a look at the reviews page. What is a yo-yo? A yo-yo is a skill toy made of two discs connected together by an axle, with a string attached. Some styles of play are different to this (such as offstring but these begin to blur the line between the yo-yo and the Diabolo. What is a yo-yo trick? A yo-yo trick is one or more moves of a yoyo put together that result in a series of movements. It doesn't have to start with a throw or end with a catch (for example a regeneration is from a sleeper to a fresh sleeper). Examples of simpler tricks include inside loop, and longer, more complex tricks include superman. Types of yo-yo Different types of yo-yo are suited for different styles of play. Factors such as the shape, the response system and the string used are crucial in determining how well the yo-yo will perform in that style. Shape Yo-yos typically come in three shapes; butterfly, classic and modified. For a more in-depth discussion of yo-yo shapes, please refer to yo-yo shapes. Material Most yo-yos are made of wood, plastic and/or aluminum. See Yo-yo Materials. Axles These can be fixed axles (usually wood or polished metal) or transaxles. The latter come as sleeve bearings (basically a loose plastic sleeve around a metal axle) or ball bearings. For advantages and disadvantages see axles. Most modern yo-yos can be screwed apart at the axle for maintenance and to remove tangled string. Response Response determines how easily the yo-yo returns to your hand. If a yo-yo just requires a light tug, like most fixed axle yo-yos do, it is said to be responsive. Some yo-yos, especially those with ball bearings or transaxles, have little or no response and thus require a bind in order to make them come back. Yo-yo Parts The following is a list of yo-yo parts that serves as an index to the respective detail pages. If you are missing something, you might also want to try the Glossary. *Axles *Ball Bearings *Counterweights *Halves *Hubs *Response Systems *Rim Protectors *Shims *Spacers *String *Weight Rings *Full Anatomy Maintenance In order to work properly, a yo-yo requires constant care and maintenance. Things you can/should do include: *Replace the string - This is probably the one most important maintenance you should do regularly. *Clean and lube your ball bearings. Modifications Sometimes people like to change their yo-yos. These modifications are usually referred to as mods. Common mods are * Recessing - keeping the friction stickers away from the string * Shaved O-Ring Mod - making the O-ring flush with the walls (recessed) * Silicone O-Ring Mod - filling the O-ring gap with silicone * Sanding - reducing surface friction for better grinds * Adding Shims - widening the string gap * Changing the bearing - for example putting in a Dif-e-Yo KonKave bearing. * Adding Side Cap Bearings - allows to perform matador style.